The Ex Files
by jj87
Summary: Sam and Andy have been together now nearly 2 yrs things are going great until Sam's ex turns up how much trouble can one woman cause ?
1. Chapter 1

Andy woke to strong arms tighten around her, "Time to get up babe, duty calls." Andy groaned and turned around to face him.

"Morning you" She kissed him.

"Morning" Sam smiled "you getting up?"

"What are you doing with your day off?"

"After I drop you off nothing, just gonna hang around here. Might even wash my truck."

"Sam you don't need to give me a ride to work, Jerry said he'd swing by for me he stayed at Traci's last night its on his way. You go back to sleep." Andy climbed out of the bed and kissed him on the forehead "I'll see you tonight."

"That's all I get ?" Sam sat up and pulled Andy back down in a soft slow kiss.

"Okay Sam" Andy pulled back "I really gotta go, Jerry will be here soon and I still have to shower."

"Fine, go on then. I love you." Sam said snuggling back under the blankets.

"Love you too baby" Andy replied heading off to get ready.

3333333333333333333333333333

Sam couldn't sleep so he went to the kitchen to make Andy coffee he knew she wouldn't eat this early. Andy emerged fully dressed her hair still wet up in a ponytail. "Not having a lie in ?"

"Nah I'm up now, you sure you don't want me to drive you to work ?"

"It's fine Sam" Andy put her arms around his neck, "But thank you. You're always taking care of me ."

"Well someone has too, you can't be left alone for more than an hour."

"Sam!" Andy slapped his bare shoulder. "I am not that bad."

"I'm just kidding" Sam kissed her and walked her backwards until she hit the wall. Deepening the kiss. After a minute or so he pulled back "I hate being off when you're not."

"Well just the way the roster worked out I'm afraid. We both have Saturday off wanna do something?"

"Sure how about we go see Sarah and stay over or we could go see your dad take him out for the day?"

"I'll let you pick, I don't mind either" Andy leaned in and kissed him again. A knock on the front door interrupted, "That's Jerry now"

"Yeah he always knows when to ruin a moment." Sam replied heading to let him in.

"Hey buddy thought you would still be sleeping" Jerry greeted

"Nah she's up I'm up, you got time for a coffee?

"Sure why not, what's your plans for today?"

"Nothing just hanging around here" Sam replied pulling out cups.

"Morning Jerry" Andy said passing through the kitchen.

"Morning Andy I'm just grabbing a coffee"

"Sure no rush, has Traci left already ?"

"She should of but you know Traci, she was still running around in her pj's when I left."

Andy laughed "That's our Traci

A few minutes passed Andy let Sam and Jerry catch up she went and made the bed and gathered up the washing "Andy" Sam called.

Andy came back into the kitchen "we good to go" Jerry asked.

"yeah ready" she turned to Sam and kissed him "I'll see you later."

"Thanks for the coffee, talk later" Jerry yelled on his way out.

"No probs" Sam walked to the door "Andy you be careful out there today"

"I know Sam I love you" she called climbing into Jerry's car.

Sam waved as Jerry pulled off and beeped.

"You want to come meet Chris and Gail for lunch today ?" Traci asked as they walked to their car for the day.

"Can't, going to surprise Sam" Traci pouted, Andy laughed "ask Dov"

"Good idea hey Manboy" Traci yelled at Dov who was walking to his own car. " You want to go meet Chris and Gail for lunch later ?"

"Sure Traci and less of the nicknames. I'll text you okay" Dov replied climbing into his car. Traci and Andy did the same thing and headed off for the day.

It had been a long morning for Sam. He was very rarely off when Andy wasn't he had no idea what to do. He had already washed his truck, done the laundry, cleaned the house and cleaned out he fridge and it was only one thirty. A knock on his front door pulled him out of his thoughts. A woman threw herself at him as soon as he opened it.

"Hey Sammy" Sam put his hands on her waist to steady himself, she kissed him "I knew you'd be happy to see me."

"So uh should I drop you off or drive on ?" Traci watched as Andy glared at the scene in front of her.

Her eyes filled with tears "Drive" Andy replied in a whisper.

"Chris and Gail it is then" Traci pulled away from Sam's ' I'm so gonna kick his ass' she said to herself glancing again at Andy.

"Jess what are you doing here ?" Sam asked pushing her away. "Don't do that again, I thought I made myself pretty clear the last time I wanted nothing more to do with you."

"Ah come on Sammy I'm clean now have been for over a year now."

"What do you want I'm busy" Sam said gruffly

Jess pushed pass him "now that you mention it, I need a place to crash tonight while my dad clears out my old room."

"Nope, no way Jess, my girlfriend will be here later. Not a chance"

"Aw please Sam please. I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise you can say I'm a cousin or something."

Sam sighed " fine one night but I'm calling Andy first" Sam pulled out his phone.

"Andy?" Jess laughed. "What a name."

Sam held the phone to his ear "shut up Jess" it went to voicemail "she must be busy, hey babe it's me I need to talk to you about something call me when you can."

Andy and Traci sat in the car outside the diner "You okay Andy ?" Traci asked full of concern for her friend.

"Yeah there has to be an explanation right ? He wouldn't do that to me, would he ?" She turned to Traci.

"I don't know hun, you should go talk to him. I didn't think he would he seemed so head over heels for you."

"He is, he is" Andy said more to herself than Traci. "He called me there I couldn't answer, I'm not doing it over the phone."

"You want to go inside ?"

"Sure lets eat" Andy said climbing out of the car.

"So how did you clean up ? Sam asked Jess, Andy was still not getting back to him.

"I went into rehab I seen my mom at my cousins wedding . She acted like she didn't know me, I was a mess all skin and bone, she was telling people I was a disgrace and she was ashamed of me . That pushed me to get clean, I miss Kimmy too she blanked me said she couldn't bare to see me like that" Jess said sadly.

"That's rough, I'll try Andy again" Sam said pressing redial. He felt bad for Jess but he wasn't about to get sucked back in again. The call went unanswered again.

"You know what the worst part was ?" Sam looked back at Jess "I lost you."

"Jess I gave you numerous chances to get clean and let me help you, but you just threw that all back in my face, your dads too ."

"I know I'm sorry the drugs came first back then"

"Well I'm happy you got back to yourself again. But I'm happy with Andy and I hope you'll respect that."

Andy's phone rang twice more both she ignored just like the rest of his calls "what's up Andy ?" Dov asked he noticed she was upset about something he also noticed Traci kept glancing worriedly at her

"Just one of them days" she replied with a weak smile. She loved Dov he was a great friend but now was not the time to tell him.

"Are you sure ?" he asked.

"Yep fine, so who's turn is it this week for girls night?" Andy asked changing the subject.

"Gail's" Traci answered

"Cool I'll go shopping for munchies tomorrow ." Gail said. They sat chatting until one by one they got called away Andy and Traci first to go.

Sam paced his living room, Jess watched "I've called her eight times today, she normally gets back to me." He pulled out his phone "something's going on, something's not right" he dialled Andy again. "Andy will you please call me I'm getting worried now call me!" He put his phone away and pulled it straight back out. "I'll call Epstein he was on today. Epstein, you seen Andy today ?"

"Yeah we met for lunch she was a little out of it. Why?"

"What do you mean a little out of it ?" Sam asked.

"She was upset something was bothering her."

"Do you know where she is now?"

Dov looked around the bullpen "yep she's here at the station, her and Traci are doing up some reports before we finish."

"Alright thanks Epstein" Sam hung up. "Nash is her best friend she was paired with her today something is defiantly going on. She's not answering me either. Epstein said she was upset I need to get down there."

"Why?" Jess asked "she'll call if she wanted you to know what's going on. Maybe her and this Nash had a fight or something."

"Nah" Sam shook his head. "Andy and Traci don't fight, they never have not as long as I've known them. You and me are going for a ride lets go" he pulled Jess to her feet and out to his truck.

"Hey Andy" Dov yelled "Sam's looking for you, he just called me."

"Is he what did you tell him ?"

"That you guys were here" Dov looked confused at her

"Damn it Dov" Andy yelled.

"Sorry I didn't know I was meant to lie" Dov replied a little Angry

"Sorry not your fault, if he calls again you know nothing of my whereabouts"

"Okay I'm on it but you will be telling me everything."

"Trac you coming for a drink ?" Andy asked.

"Yeah sure Jerry's working late and Leo won't be back until Sunday, I'm all yours."

"Dov are you coming too ?"

"Yeah going with Chris and Gail, I'll see you guys there" Andy and Traci went to get ready to follow them over.

Sam pulled into the station the lot looking to see if Traci's car was still there, seen it was he shut off the engine "you stay here" he said climbing out. Going into the station he looked around then headed to the locker rooms, he pushed the door open a little bit "Andy ?" he called. Andy scattered into the shower rooms.

"Nobody here but me Sam" Traci yelled back.

"You decent ?"

"Yep"

Sam went into her "where's Andy ?"

"She left about ten minutes ago, said she was heading home" Traci lied.

"What is up with her today Nash ? I called a dozen times."

"Don't ask me (you cheating bastard Traci said in her head) she was fine with me today."

"Okay ask her to please call me if you hear from her. I'm really worried now this is not like her, Epstein said she was upset."

"Well she wasn't with me, like I said she was fine but I'll tell her to call you if she calls me."

"Thanks" Sam left and went to his truck fuming 'what the hell is going on Andy where are you ?' He said to himself.

"She's not here?" Jess asked Sam as he climbed back into the truck.

"No she left already" Sam slammed the door and it shook the whole truck.

Andy walked out of the shower rooms "Thanks for that Trac I couldn't deal with him now"

"That's what best friends are for we ready to head for a drink ? Dov and Chris kept us seats"

"Yep lets go." They made their way out to Traci's car "you think I could get her on something?"

"Like what?" Traci asked slightly amused.

"Murder maybe" they both laughed and climbed into Traci's car pulling off to the Penny

Sam sat in his truck thinking, he looked up when he heard Andy's laugh. He sat watching as she climbed into Traci's car with her and head off towards the Penny. "What the hell is going on" he yelled "why would Nash lie to me ?" He added starting up the truck.

"Oh maybe now I should mention there was a squad car behind me when I threw myself at you" Jess said.

Sam whipped his head around "what ? Did you see the number on the car ?"

"15-09 I think not sure, but it was two girls. They didn't look too happy to see you holding onto me" Jess smirked to herself out the window.

"Damn it Jess you couldn't of told me that earlier it all makes sense now."

"What does ?" she asked.

"She's ignoring me coz she seen you kiss me. That is Andy's car" Sam practically yelled. "Jess I swear to god if I don't fix this I will kill you. Stay here" he barked as he pulled into the penny's lot.

Inside Andy and Dov sat laughing and watching Traci kick Chris's ass in darts, Gail was sat at the bar with her brother. "So tell me what happened ?" Dov asked Andy.

Andy was about to tell him when she looked over his shoulder "uh-oh" she said leaning across the table Sam stood staring at her not a foot away. "Dov give me your car keys catch a ride home with Chris. please I'll pick you up in the morning please, I need to bail like right now."

"Why ?" Dov asked confused again "what's going on ?"

"Sam cheated on me okay now please" she held out her hand. Sam came beside Dov.

Dov handed her his keys while glaring at Sam "call me when you get home safe."

"I will thank you, gotta go" Andy snatched the keys off him. She went the opposite side Sam was on.

Sam was in front of her again " I think we need to talk Andy."

"No we don't night" Andy slipped by him.

"Andy" Sam stopped her.

"No Sam I said goodnight."

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?" Sam was getting annoyed now

"Nothing I'm tired" she said pulling the door open.

Sam pulled her aside "Andy just stop"

Andy folded her arms across her chest "what Sam ?"

"I know why you're upset will you just let me explain."

"No Sam no explaining. I pulled up to see your arms around another woman and kiss her, its pretty simple" Andy looked away she had tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't what it looked like, she threw herself at me I had my hands there to steady myself."

"Oh yeah did she fall on your lips too ?" the tears couldn't be held back any longer

"No she kissed me Andy, she's my ex she just turned up you have to believe me . I love you" he said wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt you. She's in my truck I can go get her get her to explain it to you herself."

"No I'm good Sam I'm going home" Andy started to move to Dov's car.

"Andy please it's exactly how I explained it" Sam stepped towards her , seeing she didn't move back he pulled her into his chest. "I love you Andy, I don't want anyone else. she's gone tomorrow I promise."

Andy closed her eyes Sam's voice was shaky like he was about to cry she put her arms around his neck "you promise nothing happened ?"

Andy I swear on my life and anyone else's nothing happened. I've been trying to call you all day, I called Traci and Epstein too. Even if you hadn't of seen it I was going to tell you."

Andy looked up at Sam he was telling the truth, she could tell from the sadness on his face "I'm sorry, I overreacted as usual."

"It's fine babe" Sam pulled her closer. "I would of acted the same way. You want to give Epstein his keys back and let me take you home ?"

"I don't really want to see her Sam, I'll just see you in the morning okay." she leaned up and kissed him I better go I love you" she said opening the driver side door.

"Love you too text me when you get home and let Epstein know we're good I let the glaring in there go this time" Sam smiled letting her know it was a joke. Sam stood and waited until she pulled away before walking back to his truck.

Jess sat watching from the truck smiling "this is going to be so easy" she smirked "he'll be mine by the end of the week."

WHAT IS SHE UP TO ? HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY BE UP TOMORROW


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST TO THROW IN JESS DOES SOMETHING BAD IN EACH CHAPTER DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT 'S TOO MUCH COZ I CAN CUT SOME OF IT OUT AND EXTEND CHAPTERS TO FILL THE GAPS ? LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHS ON THAT PM ME IF YOU LIKE OR JUST IN THE REVIEW AREA THANKS XXXX JJ**

Andy was woken by her front buzzer, she dragged herself out of bed and to the intercom. "Hello" she said sleepily.

"Ms McNally, postal service here, I need you to sign for a package."

"Okay come on up" Andy buzzed the main door to let him up. She went and threw sweats and a shirt on, the knock on her door signalled he was there. "Hi" Andy said opening the door.

"Hello" the man handed her an envelope and then a clip board "could you just sign the marked spot for me please." Andy signed it and handed it back "Thank you, have a nice day" the man walked away.

Andy shut the door and looked at the envelope, she wasn't expecting anything. She opened it and smiled, did a little dance and ran to get dressed. She was ready and heading to Dov's car in ten minutes. She pulled off towards Sam's house checking her watch she had plenty of time before she had to pick up Dov.

When she arrived at Sam's she parked a bit down the road, she got out and headed for his door pulling out her keys as she got there putting it in the lock she jiggled it, it would not budge she tried again. 'He must still be in bed' she said to herself ringing the bell. she listen as she heard footsteps approach.

Sam pulled his door open still half asleep "Morning babe, why you here so early? He yawned

"Late night last night ?" Andy smirked.

"No just not used to sleeping on my own"

"Sorry I couldn't stay last night but anyways" she pulled out the envelope "I have someth…." Her eyes widened at the half naked woman making her way to the front door.

"Who's at the door Sam ? You coming back to bed?" Jess slipped her arms over his chest. "Who's this?" she looked at Andy .

"Andy, no" Sam said pushing Jess off.

Andy's face turned from shock to Anger, she flung the envelope at him. "Happy birthday" she spat and turned on her heels down the steps.

"Andy" Sam yelled running after her, he caught up with her and tried to pull her back. "Andy, she's messing with you."

"Why is she still here Sam? you said she was gone, you promised". Andy yelled tears running down her face.

Sam stepped closer "baby don't cry, I told you she needed a place to stay that is it. Nothing happened."

"I can't do this Sam, I can't leave me alone" Andy pulled away from him and hurried down to where she had parked Dov's car ignoring him calling her. She pulled off and went to the only place she could face Chris's and Dov's.

"So she's not coming in ?" Jess smirked as Sam passed her back in to his house.

Sam stopped not even looking at her "get your stuff and get out Jess that was too far. I need to get ready for work, I want you with your bags here when I get back." Sam picked the envelope up and went into his room.

Sitting on his bed holding the envelope he finally opened it, something fell from the card he picked it up and read it "Andy" he sighed. She had gotten him two tickets to Ireland he had been saying for months he would love to go over and see his grandfather. He read the card _' happy b-day baby you have made me sooo happy I can't imagine being with anyone else I have never been so happy hope you like the present I love you with all my heart, lots of love Andy xxxxx. _Sam smiled she really did listen to the small things. He placed the card on his bedside locker and went to get ready for work preparing to do anything to get Andy to believe him.

Andy had sat outside Chris's and cried for a few minutes. When her eyes dried up she climbed out of the car and walked up to the door she pulled out her keys and let herself in. Chris had given her the spare when he moved in, she walked through the living room she stopped when she noticed Chris at the kitchen table holding a cup of coffee looking at her eyebrows raised in question, she half smiled at him and continued down the hall to Dov's room. Slipping quietly into his room she took off her shoes and coat and climbed in beside him.

Dov rolled over and opened one eye "hey dude you're early."

"Hey" Andy replied "I was at Sam's, his birthday present came early I couldn't wait to give it to him."

"So why are you here looking like you got hit by a truck?"

"I never made it inside, the ex came to the door half naked all over him."

Dov bolted up in the bed "he slept with her ?" He yelled full of anger.

"Looks that way" Andy said sadly. "He came after me, said nothing happened she was messing with me."

"Man I never thought Sam was the type of guy to cheat, after he spent so long trying to get with you." Dov placed his hand on Andy's shoulder "I'm so sorry Andy you really don't deserve this, I'm gonna kick his ass."

Andy laughed "can we go for coffee Dov ?"

"Sure give me ten minutes" Dov replied rolling out of the bed.

Sam had dropped Jess off at her dads not a word was said between them, he headed to work hoping Andy was okay he had called her a couple of times with no answer.

Down the station Andy was already in her seat, Dov was still getting changed. Sam came to the door and watched her stare into space, he moved towards her and stopped in front of her "Andy" he said softly.

She looked up "go away Sam"

"Andy please can we go somewhere and talk ?"

"No I am done talking, you promised she was gone"

"She is Andy"

"So why was she half naked at your door this morning?

"I don't know, she stayed over I told you she was"

"Funny I do, you cheated on me we're done end of discussion now go away"

Dov chose to come in at that moment "you heard her Sam" Dov glared at him.

"Stay out of this Epstein" Sam growled.

Dov knew Sam could kill him with one punch but he didn't care, Andy was a very good friend, sister like he was not going to stand by and see her hurt. "I won't I know you could kill me but I don't care she's my friend she doesn't deserve any of this."

"Nothing happened" Sam yelled "I'm trying to talk and she won't listen"

"Just go away from her she'll talk to when she's ready" Dov took his seat beside Andy that Traci usually occupied.

Sam sighed and walked away killing Epstein for sticking up for a friend is not a good idea plus there was no talking to Andy when she was that way.

Andy was paired with Sam today she made her way to the cruiser not even checking to see if he was behind her.

"You gonna be okay ?" Dov fell in step with her as they walked across the lot.

"Yep piece of cake"

"Andy it's me I can see right through you"

"Okay I'm not fine I'm not okay. I can't get my head around it" she sniffed. "After Luke it felt right being with Sam, he was the one who helped me move on. I thought he was the one."

"We all did Andy" Dov squeezed her shoulder "it sucks you have to go through all this again"

"Epstein! finished with your girl chat ?" Shaw yelled from the car.

"I better go call me if you need me"

"Thanks" Andy smiled "I'll see you later."

Andy sat on the hood waiting for Sam, he arrived a few minutes later with two coffees. Andy took one and slid into the passenger seat without a word. Sam got in beside her "are you going to ignore me for the rest of the day?" Andy turned her head out the window So he couldn't see the tears. "Alright Andy, you can have your silence now but we're not done talking yet I'm not going to let you throw what we have away over something that didn't happen."

Andy whipped her head around "Sam you're the one who cheated and I'm the one throwing it away, you know I thought you loved me."

"I do love you"

"So how could you sleep with someone else ?"

"Andy I did not sleep with her, I don't know why she did what she did, she's an ex from college that's it she got hooked on drugs I left told her I never wanted to see her again."

"So why is she here ? In your house, in your bed.?"

"She wasn't in my bed she had the couch, she moved back home and her dad hadn't the space for a few days she came to me coz she had no one else."

"Did you not tell her about me? that you had a girlfriend?"

"I did, she's always been like that very forward out front" Andy didn't reply. Sam looked over at her processing everything "thank you for the present it was very thoughtful."

"Well you kept saying you wanted to go" Andy muttered.

"That's what I love about you, you remember the small things."

"I thought you and Sarah could go see him."

"Andy you didn't need to spend that much."

Andy shrugged "I love you, does it matter? it seemed nothing at the time."

Sam smiled happy she was talking to him "how's about me and you go? my granddad would love to meet you."

"What about Sarah ?"

"It's my day, I pick who I want to bring and it's you even if you say no."

"Oh yeah you think you can take me ?"

"You bet I can"

"Are we forgetting my first day? You ran and I still took you down."

"I was too busy looking at you."

"Liar!" Andy poked his shoulder.

"Hey!" Sam poked back. Sam had to pull over as it turned into a full blown poke and tickle fight. Before they knew what was happening both seatbelts were off and they were wrapped around each other kissing. Sam pulled back "so am I forgiven ?"

"Guess so" Andy pulled him into a hug "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too" Sam replied pushing some hair behind her ear. "How about I take you out tonight and stay at yours ?"

"Hmm tempting but we got shift at six in the morning, how about you come over get a take out and a movie ?"

Sam kissed her again "I'm taking you out, you deserve it."

The radio pulled them back to work, they sat in comfortable silence all the way to a shoplifting report in a small store. Sam was surprised to see who was sitting in the office with the owner "Jess?" He asked in disbelief "what's going on ?"

"You know her?" the owner asked. "She was stealing these" he held up two bottles of vodka.

"Yes he does" Jess cut in "I'm his girlfriend."

Sam felt Andy tense up beside him and glare at Jess "no she's not" Sam shook his head. "what's with the bottles Jess I thought you were good now ?"

"Aw come on Sammy, you weren't saying that last night. I wanted a drink big deal." Andy moved forward pulling out her cuffs, she yanked Jess out of the chair "ouch! You're hurting me."

"Too bad" Andy barked.

"Gezz Sam if this is your partner I'd hate to see how rough this girlfriend of yours is."

Sam laughed he could tell Andy wanted to punch her "Andy, Jess" Sam pointed to each woman , "Jess Andy, my girlfriend!"

"Wow, cute little thing. Feisty too" Jess smirked. "I didn't recognize her from this morning or last night, must be the uniform."

"Okay Sam I'm gonna take her out to the car."

"Okay I'll just get the owners statement, be out in five minutes."

Andy walked Jess out to the car and put her in the back, she climbed into the passenger seat to wait for Sam. "So how long have you been with Sam ?"

"None of your business" Andy said looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Ah I'm just trying to make conversation. I'm sure Sam would like it if we at least tried to get a long."

Andy sighed "fine a year and a half"

"In for the long haul huh ?" Jess leaned forward.

"Yep"

"You didn't seem like it this morning."

"Well what do you expect, after I thought about it I knew he wouldn't do anything on me."

"What makes you think nothing happened? I put on a show just for your benefit that bed sure in comfy."

"I know when Sam is lying, just like I can see you are right now."

Jess smirked "you're good, you see right through my game don't you ?"

"I'm a cop, its my job to read people."

"Well listen up honey, I want him back and I will do anything in my power to get you out of the picture"

"Well you just bring it on Honey" Andy threw back "Sam is with me now the sooner you get that into your thick scull the better. Nothing you can do will come between us"

"We'll see" Jess mumbled as Sam got into the driver seat.

"You girls playing nice?" neither answered. Andy was glaring out at a dumpster, Jess was smirking in the back. "Did I miss something?" Sam looked to Andy.

"Nope nothing at all, so what will happen to me now ?" Jess asked.

"Well you're going the station now, you'll be kept overnight if the owner presses charges. If not you'll be let off with a warning and maybe a fine it's your own fault anyway." Sam replied

"Can I crash at yours, if I get out tonight ?"

"No" Andy answered "me and Sam have plans."

"I asked Sam" Jess said glaring at the back of Andy's head.

"No Jess, Andy just said we have plans." Sam said a little irritated.

"Fine" Jess huffed and threw herself back in the seat.

They got Jess into booking and left her in a cell "thank you" Andy said once they had left

"For what ?" Sam asked stopping in the hallway

"For going along with me even though I have no say in what goes on at your house."

"Andy, my house is your house. You don't want here there she won't be there."

Andy smiled "so where are you taking me tonight ?"

"Surprise, so dress up" Sam leaned in and kissed her.

Dov rounded the corner "good to see you two have made up" he looked questioningly at Andy. "I was getting worried there."

"I picked you up on time didn't I ?" Andy shot back.

"Yeah like a bat out of hell and dragged me out to the car."

"We're good now Dov." Andy replied smiling at Sam

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" he pulled Andy aside "Dude ? What gives ? You said he cheated."

"Yeah big misunderstanding I got the truth from her as well."

"Are you really okay ?"

"Yes I'm great, actually can you meet me in the locker rooms after shift I need to talk to you about something. I can't tell you now."

"Sure dude call me when you're back and I'll come find you. I better head Shaw will be looking for me again" Dov walked of throwing a later as he went.

"What was that all about ?" Sam came up beside her.

"Dov was my shoulder this morning, well he had no choice. I pulled him out of his bed to come have coffee with me."

"How did you get into the house if you had to wake him ?" Sam was confused now.

"I have Chris's spare."

"Why didn't you crash on the couch for an hour ?"

"I got in beside him, I couldn't sleep my mind was in overdrive."

Sam raised an eyebrow "you got into his bed beside him ?"

"Sam really ? We do it at least once a week, Traci and Chris too we all do it and you know we do."

"I knew you did" Sam corrected. "Didn't think you still did" he mumbled

"Aww Sam's jealous of Dov how sweet" Andy joked.

"Yeah he got to sleep with you this morning when you should have been in my bed with me."

"Sam it was ten minutes probably not even, come on we got work to do" Andy pulled him back to the car to finish their shift.

Shift had ended Andy took her time getting ready waiting for Dov to return from the streets. She had told Sam to go on she would catch a ride with Dov. Ten minutes later Dov came in Andy was ready at this stage sitting on the bench.

"So, what did you want to tell me that you couldn't say in front of Sam ?" Dov slid up the bench closer to her.

"Member I told you about Sam's ex showing up"

"Yeah, yeah she was there this morning."

"Yeah her anyway, we got called to a shoplifting report and guess who it was "

"No way the ex?" Dov asked slightly excited.

"Exactly, but that's not it not only had she the nerve to tell the owner in front of me that Sam was her boyfriend. I took her out to the car and she start asking me questions, like how long we're together and all that. Then do you know what she said to me" Andy said getting frustrated.

"No come on, spill."

"She said she wanted Sam back and she would do anything to get me out of the picture."

"What drugs is she smoking?" Dov laughed. "Sam would never fall for it."

"I know but she's starting to cause tension between me and Sam, I can't keep getting mad at him when she does something and he shouldn't be apologising to me for something he didn't do. I'm afraid I'll snap one day and lose him, what do I do? help me" Andy pouted shaking Dov's arm.

"Beat her ass Andy, show her who's boss. Being serious now I think you should go see Sam, tell him what you just told me. He'll understand if he loves you she'll be gone altogether."

"I can't tell him that he'll just get mad and go off on a rant."

"Not about what she said about you feeling like you'll lose him" Andy sighed as they both sat in silence.

Sam had cleaned out the cruiser before he left and came across Andy's phone knowing she was still here he went to give it back before he went home. He stood outside the locker rooms clenching the phone in his hand, he had heard every word . He shook his head clear and knocked "Andy ? you still here?"

Andy mouthed 'shit I thought he was gone' to Dov. "Yeah still here, come in just me and Dov . I thought you left" she said as he walked closer.

"Yeah just about to you left your phone in the car" Sam handed her back her phone.

"Oh thanks I didn't even miss it."

"Okay I'm gonna head now" he moved closer to her, circling his arms around her waist. "I'll see you later, pick you up at seven" he pulled her into a kiss giving everything he had until Dov awkwardly cleared his throat .

Andy giggled she had forgot he was in the room "okay I'll see you at seven. Sorry Dov" she said sitting down beside him as Sam walked out.

Sam headed to booking to see Jess "Sam" she smiled standing up in her cell "knew you couldn't stay away, does Andy know you're here ?"

Traci was behind the desk with eyebrows raised at Sam ready to jump in, Sam shook his head at her. "What the hell did you say to Andy?" he yelled.

"Nothing why? what's she saying? come crying to you did she ? I knew she was weak."

"Just shut the hell up Jess and listen , listen good you don't know her and as for getting me back you can dream on nothing you can say or do will ever, ever get in between me and her."

"Wow I like Angry" Sam" Jess smirked "kinda sexy."

"Stay away from both of us Jess, I mean that you have caused nothing but trouble since you arrived, Andy is my number one priority she always will be so I suggest you find somewhere else to stay."

"Aw Sam that's a bit harsh I didn't say much to her."

"Jess I heard every word you said to her, she was talking to her friend so she hasn't even told me anything just stay away and do us a favour." Sam yelled getting angrier by the second.

"Why Sam ? You can do so much better, I can make you happier than she can." Jess yelled back

"Nobody can make me happier than Andy does, she's it for me you better get used to it" Sam walked and turned to Traci "not a word to McNally Nash this conversation is between us."

Traci's eyes were filled with tears from Sam's words about his feelings for her best friend she just nodded. As soon as Sam was gone Traci looked to Jess "you know Andy is my best friend right?"

"Great, good for you" Jess rolled her eyes.

Traci rounded the desk and stopped in front of the cell "so if she doesn't beat your ass I will. You may as well give up you won't get to him."

"It's fun trying though" Jess laughed.

"It will be fun kicking your ass now sit down and shut up" Traci commanded.

Dov pulled up outside Andy's apartment he turned and smiled at her "Dude glam up tonight show that hooker she hadn't even caused a dent."

Andy smiled "will do thanks Dov, I better head in I'll call you later." Andy hugged him and jumped out of the car and hurried up to her apartment with a big smile on her face.

**_A/N; OKAY THAT WAS A LONG ONE THANK YOU IF YOU STUCK THROUGH IT. SO WHAT DO WE ALL THINK OF JESS ? ANWAY THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON JUST HAVE TO CHECK BACK OVER IT A FEW TIMES._**


	3. Chapter 3

i'm revisiting this story because people asked me to. enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Over at Sam's there was a knock at his door, he groaned in frustration at seeing who was on the other side, "go away Jess," he said trying to close the door.<p>

Jess pushed it back open "Sam, wait, I just want to apologise, to Andy too. I was way out of line." she said looking ashamed.

Sam tried to read her, she looked genuine "fine," he moved to let her in. He pulled out his phone "I'll call her now" he said dialling her number. "Hey" he said as soon as she answered.

"Hey what's up?"

"Jess is here, she wants to apologize."

Andy sighed "I thought this was over Sam, I don't want to hear anything she has to say, just get rid of her and make sure she doesn't come back."

"Okay I will" he replied looking at Jess, before he could say another word Jess yanked the phone from him.

"Andy, hi look I just want to say sorry and then I'll be gone."

"Fine" Andy replied.

"Right I'm sorry for what I said in the car, I was out of line and for this morning too, I was just trying to make you jealous, it won't happen again." she smiled at Sam "and if it's okay with you I would like to ask Sam can I hang her for a couple of hours until my dad picks me up."

Andy was quiet for a minute "fine, but you better be gone by the time he comes to pick me up"

"I will I promise, tank you." Jess handed Sam back his phone, Andy had hung up. "Actually, can I use your phone to call my dad? I don't know what time he's finished at."

Sam handed the phone back to her "throw it on my bed when you're done, I need to get ready and you better be gone by the time I finish." he said walking towards his room.

Andy sat on her bed deciding which shoes to wear, she was excited, her phone beeped beside her. She opened the message and sighed, it was from Sam**: running late sweetie, pick you up at 8 love you xx** she sighed again the one time she was actually ready early, she had showered and dressed as soon as she got in. Looking at the clock she decided she had enough time for a quick nap.

Back at Sam's Jess smirked as she went into Sam's bedroom, she dropped his phone on the bed "Sam!" She called "Andy just called she said she'd meet you there, she has to do something ,she didn't say what it was."

Sam didn't really hear what she said over the noise of the shower "okay" he called back still no clue as to what she just said.

Andy was startled awake by banging on her door, she opened it quickly "hey" she said sleepily.

Sam brushed pass her clearly pissed "did you forget about our dinner?" He asked.

"No, why? What time is it?"

"Seven- thirty, you were meant to meet me there at seven."

"No I wasn't, you said you'd pick me up at eight." Andy replied.

"No I didn't, I said seven" Sam said angrily.

"No, you text me and said you were running late, you'd pick me up at eight."

"I did not text you anything"

"Yes you did look," Andy grabbed her phone and scrolled through until she found the message. She handed him the phone.

"I never call you sweetie" he said frowning "I didn't send that message."

"Yeah I thought that was a bit weird."

Sam sighed like he remembered something "I'll kill her"

"Jess?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, she asked for my phone and I was stupid enough to leave it with her."

Andy could see he was about to explode "Okay okay, lets not let her ruin our night. I'll be ready in two minutes"

"It's to late now" Sam flopped down on the sofa "our table will be gone."

Andy walked to him feeling a little guilty "I'm sorry, I should have called when I got that text."

Sam also felt guilty for getting mad at her. "Not your fault babe" he pulled her down onto his lap "you look beautiful by the way." He kissed her "head take away it is."

"Pretty hot yourself" Andy pulled him to his feet "we are going out and we are going to have a good time, I just have to get you out of your bad mood first" she said slipping her hands around his neck.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?" He grumbled. Andy kissed him softly, waiting until his hands were on her waist she slid her hand around hr back and unzipped her dress slowly. She let it fall to the floor and pulled back, she smirked at him and stepped out of it. "oh" Sam smirked too and kissed her all the way until they landed on the bed.

Afterwards Andy climbed off the bed so where are going?" she asked gathering up her clothes.

"Wherever you want babe?" He said climbing off behind her.

"The guys are all at the Penny if you fancy it?"

"Penny it is" Sam said and kissed her quickly

Andy smiled "let me just change I'm not wearing this dress there."

Half an hour later they walked hand in hand into the Penny. "Are we splitting up?" Andy asked.

"We don't have to" he pointed behind her, "they're all sitting at the one table." Andy turned to find her friends. "Go over, I'll get drinks, the usual?" Sam asked Andy nodded "I'll be over in a minute."

"Thought you had a hot date tonight" Traci asked as soon as she sat down beside her.

"I did" Andy said bitterly.

"Let me guess the ex?" Dov asked coming the other side of her.

"Who's ex?" Chris asked confused.

"Sam's" Andy groaned and put her head on the table "she's so annoying, been nothing but a bitch since she showed up."

"Put your foot down Andy" Gail said sternly

"How can I? She just won't listen."

"No, that won't do, you need to show her who's boss" Gail said shaking her head. "You never leave your man alone with an ex, no matter how ex she is."

"I know that Gail, I've been through it before, remember? She's not there anymore anyway, she just keeps showing up. I am losing my mind" Andy groaned again.

"Ah yes Callaghan, seriously Andy, don't back down on this."

"Oh, I won't be I've been nice enough, the gloves come off if I see her again."

"I like your thinking" Gail laughed

"Won't Sam be mad if you start a fight?" Chris asked.

"Good point" Andy said sitting back up.

"What's a good point?" Sam asked placing a drink in front of her.

"Nothing, so be at mine at eight tomorrow" Gail covered quickly.

"What's tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"It's girls night Sam, and you have poker night." Traci answered.

"Sammy, how could you forget poker night?" Oliver yelled from the other end of the table.

"Ah, sorry buddy, not with it today." Sam replied.

"McNally keeping you up late?" Jerry asked with a smirk.

Sam moved closer to him "I wish it was her, jess turned up the other day."

Jerry nodded towards the bar, he knew the story of Sam and Jess. The tree guys made their way over to the bar "what did she want?" Jerry asked.

"A place to crash" Sam answered.

"I hope you told her to clear off, don't get sucked in Sammy." Oliver said he too knew bits of the story.

"I let her stay the first night and she starts he crap the next morning."

"What did she do?" Oliver asked

"Don't you think that was a stupid idea?" Jerry added.

"Yes I do, Andy called early the next morning. Jess was on the couch, long story short she tired to make Andy think I'd slept with her."

"Nah," Oliver shook his head "our McNally is too smart for that, she wouldn't fall for it."

"She almost did, nearly took me out with my birthday present, but I gave her time to cool off, she knew I'd never do that to her."

"Where is she now?" Jerry asked.

"Hopefully off annoying some other poor guy." Sam mumbled.

"What did Andy think of it all?"

"She went crazy, they've already had three run-ins alone today."

"Like?" Oliver asked.

"Like she kissed me when she showed up on my front step, Traci and Andy saw her. We got a call to a shop lifting and it was her, she told the guy I was her boyfriend. She also text Andy off my phone that I'd be late screwing up our date." Sam sighed "she's riling Andy up big time, I can feel the tension she not really herself, even when were alone."

"She's pissed and doesn't want you to know Sam, just give her some time, now Jess is gone she'll let her guard back down." Oliver said reassuring him.

Back at the table Andy and the others were laughing and joking when Andy stopped and glared at the door. Jess had just entered, disappointed to see Sam with his arms around her, she made her move when Sam and Jerry moved back to the bar.

"Oh my God!" Gail shrieked "look at that, I can so see everything."

"That, is the ex" Andy said through gritted teeth as Jess sauntered past her in a barley anything there dress straight for Sam. Andy slammed her glass down and stood abruptly when Jess threw herself literally at Sam.

"Leave this to me" Gail sat Andy back down and jumped off her stool, winking at Traci who wore a knowing grin as she passed by. She walked up to where Jess was and tapped her on the shoulder "can I have a word?" she said with a fake smile.

"Beat it, can't you see I'm having a drink with my boyfriend" she said rather rudely.

"Wow, you really are delusional. I can drag you if you like" Gail smirked at her.

Jess sighed "make it quick" she turned back to Sam "I'll be right back" she said seductively and made her way towards the ladies room.

As soon as she was inside the door Gail punched her. "Andy may be soft and put up with your crap, well guess what? I'm not Andy" she barked, she grabbed Jess by the hair and dragged her into a stall. She dunked her head in the toilet and flushed it "you stay away from Sam consider this a warning, Andy is a very good friend, she's been through enough she doesn't need you stirring up more" Gail washed her hands and walked out glaring at her once more. "See you around , not" she laughed and walked back to the table.

"What did you do Gail?" Dov asked excitedly.

Gail smiled and counted back from five. Jess stormed pass them with a bloody nose, dripping wet. She glared at Andy the Gail as the table burst out laughing.

"I'll get you back Blondie" she spat and hurried off

"Can't wait" Gail said sarcastically.

Sam couldn't hep but laugh. "Looks like she got the hint huh Sammy?" Jerry said over his shoulder.

Sam laughed again "I hope so, I'll be back in a sec I'm just going over to Andy." he walked to the table and slipped into the stool beside her "you okay?" he asked.

Andy giggled "I am now, thanks to Gail."

Sam slipped his arm around her waist "yeah, that was pretty funny alright. So this girls night, who's turn is it?"

"Gail's, Traci is getting Jerry to drop us off, and if we decide to come home we'll be getting a taxi."

"I'm the sober one this week, I can pick you up if you need me to." Sam replied.

"We'll see, you never know what'll happen with us three together."

"I know, I remember you coming to mine totally wasted covered in paint." Sam replied with an chuckle

"Ha, yeah that was fun, that was Traci's house. Leo had been painting before Dex picked him up, Traci never put it away, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Yeah, I think my sheets beg to differ, they were all sorts of colours the next morning, you refused to take a shower."

"I cane be a handful" Andy laughed.

"Don't I know it McNally, I still have marks" he said in a voice only she could hear.

Andy laughed "I didn't hear you complain."

"Why would I ?"

"How about we finish up here and head back to mine so you can y'know not complain." Andy said into his ear.

"I like your thinking, you got fifteen minutes" Sam called walking back to Jerry.

Back at Sam's house Jess let herself In with his spare key, he never was good at hiding things. She was fuming, she paced his living room fidgeting with her hands she was getting the shakes. She pulled her phone out and dialled a familiar number "Mickey, Jess can you get me stuff?"

"What are we talking?" Mickey asked.

"Hundred bucks" Jess replied pulling money from a jar Sam had on the fireplace.

"You better have the money Jess, I haven't forgotten our last deal."

"I do, I have it, where will I meet you?"

"The alleyway behind Frankie's, an hour. You better not be playing me Jess, I won't let you walk this time" he barked and hung up.

Half an hour had been and gone. Sam stood with his back to the bar watching Andy, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Her, Traci and Gail had their heads together laughing. Chris and Dov were playing darts, Andy looked over at him and smiled she nodded her head towards the door. Sam shook his head in response. Andy looked back confused, Sam took out his phone and text her. **Stay till close you look like you're having fun.**

**You sure? **Andy text back.

**Yes you have fun with your friends I'll be here. **He looked up to see Andy smiling back at him she blew him a kiss and got back into her conversation. He shook his head and turned back to Jerry and Ollie.

Jess slipped back into Sam's a lot more relaxed, she knew he was still out. She sat on the sofa and laughed "who am I kidding? This stuff will always come first" she said pulling a small bag containing a white powder from her pocket. "Sam will never leave his precious Andy, maybe I could pay someone to deal with her" she sat back in the sofa and laughed "I am totally out of it, paying someone to off a cop will sure get me into trouble." She pulled herself off the sofa and began to snoop around, going into his bedroom she turned on the bedside lamp looking until she found money or something she could sell. She lifted the mattress and smiled her, smile dropped when she picked up the envelope marked 'Andy's ring' Anger boiled inside her "he's going to ask that bitch to marry him" she counted the money, thirteen hundred dollars "well, I think I can delay that" she said with a hallow laugh, she pocketed half of the money and headed back out the front door.

"Hey" Andy said slipping into an empty stool beside Sam, Jerry had just whisked Traci away and Gail had just left with Chris. "Do you mind if we give Dov a ride home? He's sorta solo now."

"Sure babe, you ready to go now?"

"Yep, let me just grab him, he's pestering some girls over there." Andy jumped off her stool and walked to him. "Say goodnight Dov"

"Goodnight Dov" he laughed, he was totally wasted.

Andy laughed "to your new friends here."

"Goodnight ladies" he called as Andy led him away stumbling. "Andy will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Aww sorry buddy, I'm staying with Sam, maybe tomorrow"

"No fair, he always gets to sleep with you" Dov whined.

"Hence me being the boyfriend Epstein." Sam said holing the door open for them.

"Oh yeah, that so makes sense, hey, where's Chris and icy gone?"

"They went home and icy? I though you two were friends now?"

" We are, she's still a bitch" he muttered. Andy laughed and shoved him into the truck, he was asleep before they pulled off.

Once they pulled up at his house Sam helped and get him out of the truck before she said she'd be fine from here. Sam climbed back in and waited for her. Andy settled him into bed and left a glass of water and two aspirin by his bed. She slipped out quietly and climbed back into the truck "can we go to yours now?" she asked pulling her belt over her.

"I though you wanted me to sty at yours?" Sam asked pulling away.

"I'm too tired now and your place is closer."

"Okay, mine it is then."

Once they pulled up Sam shut off the engine and climbed out foe some reason he was expecting to see Jess on the doorstep or asleep inside. He took Andy's hand and led her up to the door. Letting them in her stopped for a second and flicked on the light in the living room relief washing over him at the empty sofa.

Andy moved across the room and draped her arms around his neck Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer before dropping his head to kiss her. Andy started to back him towards the bedroom deepening the kiss, Sam picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to his room. He let Andy slid back down to the floor something felt off he noticed his lamp was on. "Something wrong?" Andy asked. He noticed his sheet was pulled out too.

"Yeah something's off, I know that wasn't on when I left" he said pointing to the lamp. Walking to his bed he lifted the mattress and picked up the envelope, he quickly counted it and cursed a few times.

"Sam?" Andy said with wide eyes, she had never heard language like that from him before. "What is it?"

"I had money here to buy you an eng.. To buy you something, now most if it's gone" he flung the envelope down and sat on his bed. "It was all there before I left, we just got paid today. I put money in it." He sighed again "this isn't happening, I've been saving for months now."

"Seriously?" Andy moved to the bed "how much is missing?"

"About seven hundred bucks" Sam ran his hands over his face.

"You don't think she, she wouldn't, would she? Do you think she used it for drugs?" Andy asked

"I don't frigging now Andy!" Sam yelled and jumped to his feet "yes Andy, that is exactly what I think. Who else would be stupid enough to steal from me? I think you should just go home" he said angrily.

"Sam it's like one am, how am I mean to get home?"

"I don't know get a cab or something, here" her pulled money out of his pocket and threw it on the bed.

Andy was hurt by his actions, he was yelling at her for something she didn't do and now he was just dismissing her because he was angry. "I don't need your money" she spat and stormed out of the room, letting the door bounce off the wall.

"Shit" Sam muttered "Andy, I'm sorry" he called after her.

"I didn't take it Sam! no need to yell at me!" she yelled back from the door where she was trying to put her shoes back on.

Sam walked out to her "I know I know, baby I'm sorry I'm just pissed."

"Look there you are again, letting her come between us." Andy said tears filling her eyes

Sam pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry okay it was just for something special, I can't believe she did this. Will you stay?"

Andy nodded and led him back to the bedroom. Sam sighed and sat on his bed "Sam" Andy said coming to sit on his lap, she pulled his chin up to meet her eyes "I don't need a big fancy ring to know you love me."

"How did you know it was a ring?"

"You nearly let it slip back there, besides," she leaned over him and held up the envelope "it says it right here."

"Great, there goes the surprise" he groaned.

"Sam, it's fine really, you don't need to spend that much on a ring. You could give me the ring off a soda can and I'd still say yes."

"That's not the point, I wanted it to be perfect."

"This **is **perfect" Andy kissed him "just me and you alone."

Sam pulled off the ring he wore on his baby finger. Andy giggled "so what do you say Andy? marry me?"

"Yes!" Andy squealed yes! Yes!" she threw herself at him and kissed him hard.

After pulling back he slipped the ring on her finger "this is just a temp until I get you the ring I picked out already."

"Sam shut up, don't ruin the moment and kiss me already." Andy giggled as he flung her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

Afterwards the lay cuddled together "so when are you moving in? can't have my fiancée living away from me."

"Sam, we just got engaged, one step at a time"

Sam pulled her closer "okay, maybe I should have asked you to move in first" he chuckled

"Yeah, I will eventually."

"Can we keep the engagement between us for now?" Sam asked

"Why?" Andy sat up and looked at him.

"I want it to be a surprise for everyone and I want that damn money back to get you the ring you deserve."

Andy kissed him "of course baby, me and you for now… and Traci gotta tell Traci." she smiled at him "I told you I don't need a fancy ring."

Sam chuckled and pulled her into him "fine, but if you tell Traci I'm telling Jerry."

"Deal" Andy kissed him "goodnight baby" they both fell asleep happy together**. **


	4. Chapter 4

Andy woke up the next morning in a very good mood. Not caring that it was Sam she was snuggled up to she slid out of his hold and skipped to the shower grabbing her phone on the way, once in the bathroom she text Traci '**hey you up?'**

'**Yeah what can I do for you at this hour?'**

'**I got some news for you but it's a secret meet** **me in the locker rooms at 5.45 :)'**

'**Oooh I like morning gossip I'll c ya then :)'**

Andy put her phone down and jumped into the shower. She quickly washed herself and jumped out, drying herself off she pulled on the clothes she had laid out and skipped down to the kitchen.

She arrived back five minutes later with two cups of coffee, setting them down on the bedside locker and climbed onto the bed "Sam," she said quietly.

"Mmh," he mumbled sleepily and rolled over.

"Time to get up," she said.

"What time is it?"

"Five-twenty I wanna meet Traci at quarter to six do you wanna follow me? I can walk."

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes "nah I'm up now I'll be ready in ten minutes."

Andy handed him a cup "here," she smiled.

"Thanks- I could get used to this, I see you're still in a good mood."

"Well it's not every day the man you're so in love with asks you to marry him," she said excitedly.

"So you're gonna move in here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'll get to work on selling my apartment- I'll call an agency on my lunch."

"Andy I was kidding you don't have to do anything now you can wait a while- you know until I get you the real ring and ask you properly."

Andy kissed him to shut him up "I want to- we're getting a fresh start now get that butt out of bed I'm bursting to tell Traci." Sam laughed and headed for his shower.

"So what's this news?" Traci attacked as soon as she had a foot in the door.

Andy looked around to make sure it was just the two of them "Sam asked me to marry him!" She squealed excitedly.

"What! Seriously?" Traci shrieked.

"Yes really!" Andy giggled.

"How did he do it? I want every detail," Traci said pulled Andy to sit down.

"Well it was kinda an accident," Andy started.

"An accident?" Traci asked pulling a face.

Andy sighed "Jess took some money on him that he'd been saving for a ring, he was angry and let it slip."

"What?" Traci gasped "that bitch- so what happened?"

"I told him I didn't care I didn't need a ring to know he loved me that he could give me the ring off a can and I'd still say yes."

"Aww Andy that is so romantic- so did he get down on one knee?"

Andy laughed "no he just said so will you marry me and gave me this," Andy help up her hand showing Traci the ring he had given her last night.

"Wow, where did he pull that from?"

"He's always worn it- he gave it to me until he gets the ring he picked which I told him I didn't care about but he wants to do it properly and in front of our friends."

"Oh Andy I'm so happy for you congrats," Traci pulled her into a hug.

"And I'm moving in," Andy said proudly.

"Well no one deserves it more than you- we better get changed or Frank will kill us."

Sam stood at the back of the parade room with Jerry "so I did it last night," he said casually.

"Did what?" Jerry asked looking up from his file while taking a sip of his coffee.

"I asked Andy to marry me," Sam replied with a smirk knowing exactly what would happen next.

Jerry spit his coffee on the floor "Sam my man congrats," he said pulling him into a man hug. "I thought you were still saving."

"Yeah well Jess put an end to that- she stole it last night," he grumbled.

"What! All of it?" Jerry yelled.

"Most of it- I was pissed Andy was there and I let it slip it wasn't the way I planned it," he sighed.

"As long as she said yes- she did say yes?" Jerry asked worried he'd put his foot in it.

"Yeah she did," Sam laughed "she said she didn't care about a ring she'd say yes no matter what I gave her.

"She's a keeper Sammy- so are you guys making it official?"

"No just between me and you for now."

"Got it well congrats again I'm assuming Andy is in telling Traci I heard them giggling when I passed the locker rooms."

Sam laughed "yeah I heard it from our locker rooms so she must have- anyway I'll be getting the ring Traci picked out and I'll be doing it properly in front of all our friends might do it here," he said nodding around the parade room "Traci said the Penny was too tacky."

"Yeah here is better well I wanna be there when you pop it for real," Jerry said clapping him on the shoulders.

"You will," Sam replied.

"Will she be expecting it though?" Jerry asked after a minute.

"No no at the penny she would you know how private she is around here- she wouldn't expect me to do it here." Sam smiled as Andy and Traci walked by and slid into their seats.

Jess stumbled into Sam's house with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a man's hand in the other "sshh," she giggled putting her finger over her mouth and tiptoed through the house. She stopped and pushed Sam's bedroom door open "all clear!" she yelled. She grabbed the guy once he was close enough and shoved him onto the bed climbing on top of him.

Sam was paired with Chris while Andy was with Traci. _Dispatch to all units we have a 2.14 in progress at 3375 Ashberry Drive a neighbour called it in_

"_15-09 on route"_

"Shit that's my house Radio it in Diaz," Sam said as he flipped the lights and sirens on.

Chris grabbed the radio "dispatch this is 15-05 on route that house is officer Swarek's residence."

"_Copy 15-05, 15-09 is already on route."_

"Shit that's Andy and Traci," Sam said as he sped up and raced to his house.

Jess rolled over in the bed to find it empty she sat up and gasped his room was thrashed "shit shit shit!" she grabbed the sheet and jumped out of the bed running to the living room. The house was totally trashed too "shit shit!" she yelled pulling on her clothes and racing out the back door just as Andy and Traci burst through the front yelling police.

Andy and Traci cleared the house and came together in the kitchen "Sam is gonna be sooo pissed," Andy groaned.

"They really did a number on the place," Traci said looking around.

"Yeah everything is gone his flat screens his stereo's the dvd players, this has to be Jess there's no sign of forced entry."

"Think Andy- can you notice anything else that might be missing?" Trac asked jotting what she had just said down.

Andy looked around "there was a jar of money on the fireplace but I can't be sure if that was there this morning.

"Andy!" Sam yelled as he and Chris ran through the door. "God damn it!" He yelled taking in the sight of his house.

Andy cringed as he continued to yell "in here Sam!" she yelled. Sam made his way to meet them in the kitchen "I'm sorry Sam it looks like it was Jess no sign of forced entry," Andy said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked looking around his kitchen.

"Yeah," Andy nodded "I made that bed before we left and now it's all over the place there's a pair of underwear that don't belong to me and a man's belt on the floor in there."

"She had sex in my bed?" Sam asked disgusted. Andy bit her lip and nodded she knew he was about to blow "I'll kill her when I get my hands on her!" He yelled.

"Uh Sam there's a bottle of vodka in the shower and a white substance by the sink I think it might be cocaine," Chris said from behind them.

"That's it!" Sam yelled and pulled his radio "dispatch we are now looking for a female a Jessica Boland early thirties blonde hair 5,4' sallow skin and an unknown male- both believed to be intoxicated and under the influence of drugs," he sighed and sat on the nearest chair.

"_Copy that,"_ dispatch replied.

Sam punched the counter top "Sam don't everything will be okay," Andy said and rubbed his back- jumping away when he shot up out of his seat.

"Okay? How in the hell will it be okay? Are you blind as well as stupid Andy everything is gone! He yelled immediately regretting it.

Andy was taken back she looked at him stunned along with Traci and Chris they'd never heard him speak to Andy like that before even when he was pissed.

"I'll uh go call the locksmith it'll be safer since she has a key," Chris said and slipped out of the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll just…. wait outside we're done now," Traci said and walked out of the kitchen leaving the two of them alone.

Andy stared at him for another few seconds before she looked away and cleared her throat "make a list of what's missing and give it to Traci," she put a pad in front of him "I already got what I could," she said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Andy wait!" Sam said grabbing her arm "I'm sorry."

She pulled away from him "I better get back," she said and hurried out the door.

Sam sighed and dropped his head onto his arms he knew he shouldn't have said what he said but he couldn't help it he was pissed, sitting up straight again he smiled as he went through the list everything was there she hadn't missed one thing- groaning he stood up he knew he had a lot of grovelling to do.

"So are you guys good?" Traci asked as they drove back to the station.

"I left right after you he said he was sorry but I just said I have to go," she sighed "we'll talk later."

Traci shot her a worried look "I know you Andy don't over analyse it he was pissed he didn't mean it."

"He didn't need to call me stupid I was only trying to help," Andy grumbled.

"He's a man Andy they don't think they just blurt out stupid things I bet he's kicking himself now," Traci replied.

"And so he should be I tell ya he'll be sleeping alone tonight," she giggled.

"That's my girl make him pay," Traci laughed.

An hour later Andy and Traci were back on the street driving around, going pass the park Andy happened to look up "Trac stop," she said as she looked at a woman passed out on a nearby bench "I think that's Jess," she said leaning forward to get a closer look "it is her," she said and climbed out Traci following her.

"She looks totally out of it," Traci said when they stopped in front of her.

"Yeah she's probably high as a kite so be prepared for her to lash out," Andy said and leaned closer to her "Jess," she said and shook her.

Jess groaned and opened her eyes spotting the uniform before any faces she lashed out and punched Andy right in the eye "leave me alone!" she screeched and tried to jump up.

"Hey calm down," Traci said and grabbed her.

"I didn't mean for it to happen I swear," she cried "he was gone when I woke up and so was all Sammy's stuff!"

"Okay calm down," Traci said leading her to the car "we're just going to go to the station and have a little talk," she said cuffing her and placing her in the back of the cruiser.

She walked back to Andy who was rubbing her eye and blinking "are you okay?" Traci said looking at her face.

"Yeah I'm fine stings like a bitch though," she giggled "I'm telling you to be prepared and I'm the one that gets punched."

"So we're adding assault of a police officer?" Traci asked.

"We'll see what she tells us first before we bring it up," Andy said as they walked to the car.

Pulling up at the station they got out of the car just as Sam and Chris pulled up "I'll get her inside and into holding," Andy said pulling Jess out and leading her to the doors.

"That Jess?" Sam asked when they got out of their cruiser.

"Yeah," Traci nodded "Andy found her on a park bench passed out and totally out of it."

"Has she said anything?" Chris asked.

"Just that he was gone with all the stuff when she woke up she's still pretty out of it so we're gonna let her sleep it off for a while," Traci said and made her way inside.

"How's Andy doing after…" Sam trailed off.

"You're in the dog house Swarek!" Traci called back and kept walking.

"Great," Sam muttered he hoped in the last few hours she'd calmed down.

Traci followed Andy in to booking and saw Jess already asleep in a cell Andy watching her through the little window "you want let her sleep it off until morning?" she said stopping beside her.

Andy looked at the clock on the wall "yeah shift is finished now and we won't be getting anything out of her tonight she hasn't a clue what her name is at the moment."

"You want to go the penny I told Chris and Dov we would," Traci asked trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah but just for one I told my dad I stop in," she lied she knew Sam and Jerry always went on a Thursday night and didn't really want to be around him.

"Okay one it is then I'll drop you off at Tommy's," Traci said as they went to lock away their guns.

"Hey Andy," Chris called as they came out of the locker rooms "Sam's looking for you here's the new key to his house... I waited for the locksmith, are you guys coming the Penny?"

"Yeah we'll be there in about ten minutes Traci replied and looked to Andy who was looking towards the men's locker room "Andy go talk to him," she laughed.

Andy shook her head "no let's go," she said and pulled her along.

In the Penny Andy and Dov were playing darts and having a laugh when Sam and Jerry walked in he took a seat at the bar and watched her she was laughing that was good sign he said to himself. He ordered a drink for him and Jerry and continued to watch her. She spotted him and he smiled, getting a weak smile back from her he watched her pick up her drink and down it before grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She hugged Traci and then the boys before heading out the back exit "I'll be back in a sec Jer," he said and ran after her.

"Come back in a better mood Sammy," he yelled after him causing Traci to giggle.

"Andy!" He yelled across the lot when he got outside.

She rolled her eyes and stopped walking "I knew it," she muttered she knew she couldn't get away without him coming after her turning around she waited for him to catch up to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked when he stopped in front of her.

"Home," she said and brushed her hair out of her face.

Sam hadn't seen her since his house this moring he wasn't close enough to see her back eye in the Penny "what happened to your eye?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Jess punched me when I woke her up it's fine doesn't even hurt anymore," she muttered.

"She what?" He yelled "Andy why haven't you told me about this- it looks bad," he said taking her chin and tilting her face so he could see better "Andy about earlier I'm sor-"

"I know you were pissed Sam can we not do this now?" she said and pulled away from him "I gotta go."

"Andy come on I said I was sorry!" He called after her.

"I know," she called back and kept walking.

Sam jogged after "babe please let me explain."

Andy stopped again "there is nothing to explain you were pissed you took it out on me I get it, am I not allowed to be pissed too? You expect me to forget about it and go on as if you didn't call me stupid in front of my friends- people I work with?"

"Baby I'm sorry I kno-" she cut him off again.

"No Sam no baby," she yelled "I am pissed at you deal with it leave me alone until I'm ready," she snapped and started walking.

"Let Nash or someone give you a ride Andy you shouldn't be walking!" he yelled after her knowing she wasn't going to give in.

"I'll be fine," she yelled back and turned the corner.

Sam sighed "damn it," he muttered and walked back inside.

"Still in the dog house?" Traci asked as he walked to his seat.

"Yup more than earlier I think," he muttered.

"You know her Sammy leave her to cool off and call her in the morning," Jerry chuckled.

Sam nodded and grabbed his beer "yeah," he sighed and downed it.

Andy walked in her front door and threw her keys on the table, kicking off her shoes she walked to the freezer and grabbed a tub of ice-cream getting a spoon from the drawer she walked back to the sofa and fell onto it, grabbing the remote she flicked on the tv just as a film was starting "nice something to cheer me up," she said as billy Madison appeared on the screen. Throwing the lid on the coffee table she settled into the sofa and dug the spoon into the ice-cream.

An hour later she was giggling at the tv when her phone rang, pulling it from her pocket she smiled as Sam flashed on the screen "hello."

"Hey are you still up?"

"Would I be talking to you if I wasn't?" she replied

"…. Can I come over?" he asked after a minute.

Andy smiled she wasn't in a bad mood anymore "you have your key," she said and hung up- smiling again she put the phone down and counted to twenty.

Sam sighed in relief after she hung up- he climbed out of his truck and made his way inside he was already outside he was going to try even if she said no. Taking the two flights of stairs to her apartment he dug out his keys and let himself in smiling when he heard her laugh "what's so funny?" He said leaning on the doorframe.

"How'd I know you were already outside?" she said rolling a bit to look back at him.

"Coz you know me," he chuckled and walked over to her he smiled when Andy leaned forward to let him in behind her, sitting down she lay on his legs "what are you watching?"

"Billy Madison," she replied "it's almost over- you staying here tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah if I' allowed to," he replied and placed an arm over her waist.

Andy smiled and rolled to face him "you're allowed," she said and leaned up to kiss him "your place is still trashed anyway," she said when she pulled back.

Sam dipped his head and kissed her softly- running his hand along her cheek holding her there as he deepened it. Andy moaned into his mouth and moved so she was sitting up, wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her onto him.

"What was that for?" she giggled when he pulled back.

"Because I love ya and I'm sorry," he said kissing her again.

"You're lucky I love you," she giggled and snuggled into him.

"That I am baby that I am," he said pulling her closer.

The next morning Andy rolled over and shut off her alarm "why are you getting up so early babe?" A sleepy Sam asked squinting to read the time on the bedside clock.

"I have something to do before shift you go back to sleep I'll see ya when you come in," she kissed him on the head and rolled out of the bed.

"What have you to do?" He asked sitting up in the bed.

"Something," she replied and closed the bathroom door- Sam shrugged and lay back down falling back asleep.

Once she was showered and dressed she tiptoed out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen, grabbing some coffee in her travel mug she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Arriving at the station she went to the locker rooms and changed into her uniform before going down to booking "hey," she greeted the officer on the desk "has she woken up at all?" She asked peering in at Jess.

"Woke up screaming a few times I think was coming down she's fine now sleeping soundly," the officer replied.

Andy nodded "I'm going to take her for an interview now can you open the door please?" She asked.

"Sure I'll be glad to see the back of her she has some set of lungs that girl," he chuckled and opened the door for her.

"Thanks," she smiled and walked inside "Jess, hey Jess," she said shaking her. Jess groaned and rolled over "time for your interview," Andy said shaking her again.

"Give me a minute to wake up," Jess grumbled and sat up on the side of the bed.

A minute later Andy took her arm "up we get," she said pulling her to her feet.

Once settled in interview Andy started "so who was the guy you brought back to Sam's?"

"I wasn't there to bring any guy back," Jess grumbled.

"Oh come on Jess I could smell your perfume the second I walked into the bedroom."

"How do you know I wasn't in there with Sammy?" She said with a wicked smile.

Andy smiled back "because Jess I stayed there the night before and we went to work together and you told me you were there with a guy so again who was the guy that stole all Sam's stuff?"

Jess sighed she didn't see the point in lying "Don Fletcher," she replied "I met him in a club he had stuff on him I didn't touch it but the next thing I knew it was light out and I was alone in bed naked."

"So you're saying you were drugged? Andy asked.

Jess shook her head "no I was drinking vodka so I more than likely took it myself," she sighed "Andy honestly I didn't know he's steal stuff I expected him to still be there when I woke up we got along great."

"Did he say where he lived or anything?"

"Hastings I think I can't remember but he did say he worked in the newspaper booth on fifth."

Andy nodded and stood up "aright I'll make a deal with you," she said pacing the room "I'm going to check out this guy Don if I come back with the right guy and Sam's stuff you can walk."

"Really thank yo-" Jess started but was cut off.

"On one condition to go with it," Andy leaned on the table "you leave here and never come back leaving Sam and me to be happy."

Jess nodded "I will I promise… thanks Andy."

Andy stood back from the table "sit tight I'll be back soon do you want drink or food before I go?"

"Yeah both please," Jess replied.

Andy walked to the break room and saw Traci in the corner "hey," she called as she walked to the vending machine.

"Hey," Traci took her coffee and walked over to her "what brings you here so early? I stayed at Jerry's last night so I have an excuse."

Andy laughed "I wanted to interview Jess and get her out of the way before Sam came in," Andy replied.

"Did she tell you anything?" Traci asked.

"Yeah she gave me a name, so I'm gonna check it out after parade you wanna come?"

"Go Andy, sure better hope we're paired together though."

"Ah we'll switch it'll be fine," Andy grabbed her food and drink "I'll see ya in parade," she called. Walking back to the room she handed Jess the food and sat down "do you still have feelings for Sam?" She asked a few minutes later.

Jess looked to the floor and nodded "yeah," she smiled "he's a really great guy gave me everything I could ever ask for until I messed us up, who knows what would have happened if I didn't get involved in drugs- I always wondered would we still be together… you're very lucky Andy he really is one in a million," she smiled again "don't let him go," she said and dug into her sandwich.

Andy stood up "I don't intend to," she said "I have to go now but as soon as I get this guy I'll be back for you," she said and walked out of the room.

She was happy Frank had paired her with Dov and Traci with Chris the guys wouldn't have a problem swapping over for an hour. Grabbing her cruiser keys she and Dov walked outside closely followed by Traci and Chris "hey guys me and Trac need to follow up a lead from Sam's house can you swap with us for a while?" she asked.

"Sure but we're coming," Chris said taking the keys from Traci.

"Yeah you two might need back up," Dov said climbing into the passenger side.

Andy and Traci laughed before climbing into the cruiser together.

Pulling up outside Don's house Andy and Traci walked up to the door and knocked "go with it," Andy muttered as someone approached "hi," she smiled when a shabby looking man opened the door.

"Help you?" he grunted.

"Yeah actually you can are you Don Fletcher?" Traci asked.

"Yeah," he grunted again.

"I understand you were in the company of a Jessica Boland the other night she's wanted for questioning would you have any idea where she might be?" Andy asked.

"Uh no I was on a date with her but I left her at her front door haven't heard from her since," he said nervously.

Andy nodded "okay thanks anyway, actually we'll need you to come down to the station and sign a statement just to have in paper what you told us you'll be in and out," she smiled.

"Right," Don nodded "I'll get my coat," he said and turned to a rack behind him "will you guys give me a ride home when I'm done?"

"Sure no problem," Traci replied trying not to laugh.

"So what's she wanted for?" Don asked as they drove to the station.

"Oh breaking into a police officer's house," Andy replied cheerfully.

"Oh," he said and his eyes widened.

"Something the matter Mr Fletcher?" Traci asked looking at him through the mirror.

"Uh no just surprised is all she didn't seem like the type," he said quickly.

"Well you never can tell Officer Nash can you?" Andy asked "everyone is capable of anything."

"Yeah I agree Officer McNally you never can tell what people are thinking these days," Traci said as they pulled into the station.

Getting him settled into an interview room Andy and Traci finally burst out laughing "d-did you see his face!" Traci laughed "oh my god I can't breathe," she giggled and held her sides.

Andy was in hysterics "I know he really is clueless anyway can you get Jess into the observation room… and grab the belt from the evidence room."

Traci nodded and continued to laugh as she walked towards the interview room Jess was in.

A few minutes later Traci arrived with Jess "did you find him?" she asked hopeful.

"You tell me," Andy said and nodded towards the glass.

"Yeah yeah that's him!" she yelled "that's the son of a bitch right there."

"Are you sure Jess? This deal doesn't work if you say yes just to get out of here, if he's not the guy I will find you," Andy said seriously.

"No I swear it's him he has a tattoo on his neck a dragon I think check it out," Jess replied.

Andy nodded and walked outside with Traci "what deal?" Traci asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later," Andy said pulling the door open "sorry to keep you waiting Mr Fletcher we just have a few questions then you'll be off okay?" she said and slipped into the seat across from him making sure to look for a tattoo as she passed him.

"Will it take long I have to get to work soon."

"If you cooperate it won't," Traci said and sat beside Andy.

"So Mr Fletcher you neglected to tell us you slept with Ms Boland," Andy said.

"What how'd you know tha- I mean I didn't," he said and darted his eyes to the floor.

"You forgot something," Traci said placing the belt on the table.

"I…um…I… so I slept with her you can't charge me for that," he said.

"You told us you left her at the door," Andy said.

"So I didn't think it was a big deal," he muttered.

"You were in the house the house that got robbed," Andy said loudly.

"So I didn't take anything," he yelled.

"So it if we run your prints they won't match the ones we pulled from the scene?" Traci asked.

"Come on Mr Fletcher, Ms Boland wakes up to find you gone and the house trashed," Andy said.

He sighed "fine," he muttered "you win I was there I waited until she was sleeping and then took a load of stuff- you got me!" he yelled and threw his hands up in the air.

"Why did you take the stuff in the first place?" Traci asked.

"For drugs alright I'm a little low at the moment."

"Where's the stuff now?" Andy asked "I know you wouldn't have time to sell it all with it being so recent we know the way you lot think."

"In my house," he muttered.

Andy smiled widely as a plan formed in her head "alright," she stood up and shoved some paper in front of him "write down everything word for word and sign it."

"What'll happen to me now?" he asked picking up the pen.

"You'll go for a bail hearing tomorrow it should go in your favour because you came in willingly," Traci answered and stood up "don't leave anything out this time," she said and followed Andy out of the room. "I know that look," she said as soon as the door closed.

Andy laughed "I have a plan can you help me?"

"Why do I get the feeling I'll regret this?" Traci groaned.

"You won't I'll buy you a few beers after shift I'll need the guys too," Andy said as they went back into Jess.

Andy got her statement and got her to sign it "that's you done and Jess I meant what I said," Andy said and stood up "I ever see you back here you'll end up in there," she said nodding to the cells.

"I won't I'm gonna go back to Vancouver to see if I can get back into college I'll be gone in a few days… thanks Andy I know I wasn't the easiest person to deal with," she moved awkwardly as if she was going to hug her.

Andy smiled and pulled her into a hug "if things were different we could have been friends, look after yourself Jess and get into a group for the drugs I have friends up there I'll be checking in on you."

Jess smiled and pulled back "I will Andy and thanks again… tell Sammy I'm sorry and thanks for all he did letting me stay and all- oh here's the key back," she said and pulled it from her bag "and the uh money I took," she said handing her back the money Sam had for the ring.

She took it and smiled "I'll tell him- go on," she said nodding to the door.

As she walked back to find Traci she rounded the corner and Sam appeared "hey beautiful," he said happily and kissed her.

"Wow that time already," she said looking at her watch.

"Did you get done what you needed to do?" he asked as they walked along the hallway.

"Yeah I had to do something for my dad," she smiled "hey I'm gonna go for a drink with the guys after shift do you want to pick me when you're finished here?"

"Sure babe what are you doing now?"

"Just finished interviewing a guy so me and Trac are gonna head for lunch I'm starved I'll see you before I go later," she kissed him quickly and went off to find Traci.

An hour or so after shift Traci groaned as they pulled up at Sam's "Andy I am actually so tired right now do we have to do this?"

"Yes we're almost done come on Trac then we can get to the penny and drink as much as you like on me," she said excitedly as she climbed out of the car- four more cars pulling up behind Traci's.

"How much stuff is in here?" Dov groaned as he climbed out of the car Sue lent him.

"A lot," she giggled and opened the front door.

"Andy I'm sure half of this stuff can be thrown out," Chris said as he walked by her with a few boxes.

"Why in the hell did I agree to this?" Gail whined as she carried a box in.

"Because you love me," Andy giggled.

"I don't love you why am I here?" Noelle muttered as she passed with boxes.

"Because you love Sam," She jumped and clapped her hands as Jerry and Ollie pulled up and carried stuff up the steps "did you get it all?"

"Don't worry McNally we never fail," Ollie replied.

"Yeah chill Andy we got this," Jerry chuckled.

"Right everyone first I wanna say thank you so much for helping me and secondly there's beers in the fridge who wants one?" Andy asked.

"Me!" everyone yelled and burst out laughing.

Two hours later they were all flaked out all over Sam's living room.

"Man I'll need a week off after that," Dov groaned.

"Yeah I've never worked so hard," Gail whined.

Andy giggled "it'll be worth it later… for me."

"Eww keep that stuff to yourself," Traci giggled and threw a pillow at here

"Right if our services are no longer needed I think I shall drop my car off and head to the Penny," Jerry said and stood up followed by Noelle and Ollie.

"See you Rooks there!" Ollie called on his way out.

"So how are we doing this?" Dov asked.

"Well we're all off tomorrow so how about Traci, you follow Dov home and after he drops off Sue's car bring him to mine and you can leave your car there," Chis said "Gail you can too then we can all walk from mine to the Penny- I'll pick you two up tomorrow and bring you back for your cars."

"You're a genius," Traci laughed "let's go Epstein oh Chris! You alright to give Andy a ride to yours?"

"Yep see you two there!" He called after him.

"I'll meet you there too," Gail called and walked out to her car.

Andy didn't even notice anyone talking or leaving she looked around with a massive grin on her face "so you happy?" Chris asked nudging her.

"Very, let's go get our drink on," she giggled and walked out to his car with him.

Sam groaned as he passed the Penny and saw them all go in, he cursed Wilson for asking him to swap shifts "that should be me in there," he muttered and kept on driving "three more hours," he muttered.

In the Penny Andy had ordered a round of drinks and was passing them out, she grabbed her own beer and held it up "to all you awesome awesome guys for helping me today so thank you and cheers," she said.

"Cheers!" they all replied and clinked bottles and glasses.

Andy was in the bathroom with Gail when her phone beeped pulling out she smiled at Sam's name on the screen **be there in 5 babe I'm wrecked won't be stopping in if you wanna stay out let me know love ya xx** "aww Sam's finished now he wants to go straight home."

"Aww poor baby," Gail laughed.

"Oh I can't wait to see his face, night Gail," she said and hugged her "I better go say bye to everyone."

"Night Andy and let me know how it goes!" She yelled after her.

"Hey guys I gotta go," Andy said when she got back to the table "Sam's finished now and wants to go straight home."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Ollie chuckled.

"I'm going I'm going night everyone and thanks again."

Jerry jumped up and hugged her "anytime McNally now go give Sammy a heart attack," he chuckled and kissed her on the head.

"Bye guys," she called and ran outside. Sam was just pulling up when she got out "hey," she said and climbed into his truck.

"Hey you have fun?" he said leaning over to kiss her.

"Yeah good night," she replied.

Sam nodded "good," he yawned.

"Aww is my baby tired," she laughed.

"Yep I'm going home to clean some of that mess get a shower and go to bed," he said as he drove out of the lot.

"Yeah I'm kinda tried too but I'll help ya," she said trying to hold back a smile.

When they pulled up Andy couldn't contain her excitement she held back an excited squeal as he opened the front door. She had to bite her lip as he walked into the living room and stopped in his tracks.

"What the?" he looked around in amazement and turned to Andy who stood with a grin on her face "Andy?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she squeaked trying not to laugh with excitement his face was priceless.

"All my stuff is back" he said.

"Oh is it?" she said casually and looked in to the room "so it is," she said and looked back at him.

"So how did it get there?" He asked moving closer to her.

"Um pixies?" She replied.

Sam chuckled "alright how'd you do it?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Who says it was me?" she asked putting her arms around his neck.

"I know it was you because no one else would go out of their way like that," he said pulling her closer and kissing her neck.

"Okay okay you win I found the guy that broke in her got a confession and found out where all the stuff was… and got rid of Jess," she said smiling up at him.

Sam lowered his head and kissed her "you're amazing you know that- thank you," he said and kissed her again.

"So since the cleaning doesn't need to be done what do you say to tea a shower and bed?" she said when he pulled back.

"I think that is a great idea," he said pulling her into the kitchen.

"Hey why don't you go get a shower now and I'll bring this up?" Andy said as she clicked on the kettle.

"Okie dok," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead and went upstairs.

After his shower he walked across his room and stopped- turning to the bed he looked at the bedside locker, on the side Andy slept when she stayed over to see photos on it, looking closer he saw it was one of her and Traci and the other was of the five Rookies. Frowning he walked to his closet and opened it he looked at all the clothes and stepped back, going to his dresser her pulled all the drawers open and smiled. Closing them he threw clothes on and walked into the spare room opening that closet his smile widened, walking back to the bathroom her shook his head and chuckled "how did I not notice all that stuff before?" He laughed and went down stairs. He found Andy lost in thought sitting at the bar in the kitchen "so a girl seems to have taken over my house?" he said.

Andy giggled "yeah I kinda moved in today so surprise," she laughed.

"What! No way Andy are you serious?" he said excitedly walking over to her.

Andy stood up to meet him "yeah I am all my stuff is here unpacked and all."

Sam lifted her up and swung her around "baby you've just made me so happy!" he laughed and kissed her.

Andy kissed him and pulled back "I love you Sam Swarek and I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with you- this is a fresh start for us and I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it."

Sam rested his forehead against hers "I don't know what to say Andy you cease to amaze me I love you so much I can't wait to marry you."

"Oh hold on," she laughed and pulled away from him, going to her bag she pulled the money out that Jess gave her "the missing money has returned," she laughed at the look on his face.

"How'd you?" he looked at her and then back to the money.

"Jess gave it back to me," she said.

"Right and when you say get rid of her you didn't kill her did you?" he asked walking closer to her.

Andy giggled "no I made a deal with her and sent her on her way."

"That was the thing you had to do this morning, it wasn't for your dad at all was it?"

"Nope but I couldn't ruin the surprise if I had have told you I was going to interview her you would have said you were coming."

Sam smiled and pulled her to him "I don't care that's all done now, I have you for the rest of my life that's all I want," he said and kissed her passionately.

Andy giggled "I do too oh and we're getting married on the eighteenth of September all booked and all.

"I'll be there baby," Sam replied and kissed her again, lifting her onto his hips he walked her out of _their_ kitchen up the stairs of _their _home and into _their_ bedroom their fresh start starting now.


End file.
